To Be With You
by Brattygirl678
Summary: After the battle with Sosuke Aizen and the Fullbringers, the Soul Society needed time to revert back to normal. During this time, two people were brought together with longing gazes. This is their story... I own NOTHING! MPreg/Yaoi
1. A New Beginning

**Okay, I don't own Bleach or the characters in it! All rights belong to the owner!**

* * *

><p><em>It has been a long time since the defeat of Sosuke Aizen. The Soul Society has mostly gone back to normal...except for the fact that a certain captain and lieutenant were no where to be found. Time and time again they would disappear without a hint of their whereabouts. No one knew what they faced as the two were out alone...<em>

Sounds filled the forest as two bodies slapped hard against each other. Their voices breaking as they came together over and over. As they panted and thrusted against one another for the pleasure they sought.

"Agh! Ah! AH! AH! Thrust harder, deeper!" A voice cried out as he writhed with sheer pleasure.

The other man chuckled as his bent down to flick his tongue across the swollen bud that begged for his attention. He licked at it as it pebbled in his mouth. "As you wish my love. I will bring you to the edges of pleasure and abyss as much as many times as you want," The man said as he wrapped his lover's legs around his waist even tighter. The man slammed his engorged cock deeper and deeper, hitting the other man's prostate. "Agh! I think I'm going to come!" He yelled out as his completion was close by.

"M-Me too! Let's come together! Please!" His lover shouted as he groaned out while being impaled.

"Renji! I feel it! I'm c-coming! AHH!" The man cried out as he spilled his seed deep inside Renji. He kept thrusting as he spurt with such an immense force.

"Byakuya! I know, me too!" Renji said as his climax reached as he came all over Byakuya's abdomen. He fell limp as his lover collasped on top of him.

"Renji... I think you were a lot more sensitive this time. I liked it," He said with a flushed face and a large grin spread across it.

"I liked it too. It felt amazing," Renji said as he snuggled up to his lover. He began to stroke small, lazy circles above his heart.

Byakuya stared at his lover for quite some time before he promptly fell asleep. When he awoke, Renji was nowhere to be seen. He was all alone in the darkened forest of the Soul Society. "Renji? Where are you?" He asked in the dark as he dawned his kimono and sandals. He received no reply and began to make his way back to his mansion. In the distant he heard a faint mewling and decided to check it out. As he came within sight of the noise he could see Renji collasped on the ground with a basket of food by his side. "Renji? RENJI!" Byakuya cried out as rushed to his aid.

"C...Captain? Nngh!" Renji questioned as he grimaced in pain while clutching his side.

Byakuya had no inkling as to what was wrong with him. Instead of wasting time to find out he picked Renji up and flash stepped to Squad 4.  
>As soon as he reached Squad 4, Byakuya kicked the door open and shouted for Unohana-san.<p>

"Unohana taichou!" He shouted endlessly as sweat beaded his brow. He took notice of the amount of soul reapers awaiting to be tended to from missions.

Unohana taichou rushed to meet the awaiting captain who held his lieutenant in his arms. "Captain Byakuya, I would appreciate if refrained from shouting. I can hear very well you know. As you can see, we are short-handed due to the training missions in Hueco Mundo, and Karakura Town. S- Oh my goodness! Renji-san! What's wrong? Where do you hurt?" She endlessly questioned while awaiting an answer.

"My stomach. I don't know what's wrong with me. I started vomiting and i felt blood trickle from in between my thighs. I remember collapsing as a really strong pain hit me in the stomach," He said as he continued to grimace with pain.

"Hmm... Captain Byakuya please lay him upon the table. Renji-san you will feel some pressure as I move over your abdomen, but do not be afraid,"  
>Unohana taichou said soothingly. She began to move her fingers over Renji's abdomen when she pressed down in a certain spot that made him cry out in angst.<p>

"Nngh! Th-That really hurt Unohana-san!" He said with a trembling voice. Byakuya stood next to him whispering soft words of encouragement as Unohana taichou finished her examination.

Byakuya was fearing the worst as he peered at his lover's pained expression. He could only soothe him with soft words, and it hurt him to see Renji like this. "Will he be alright?" He asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Yes. I assure you that Renji-san will be quite alright with the months to come," Unohana taichou said while chuckling.

Renji and Byakuya stared at her as they awaited his mysterious prognosis. "What do you mean in the months to come?" He asked softly.

Unohana taichou was grinning from ear to ear when she told them the prognosis. "I believe in about five and a half months you will be almost back to normal Renji-san," She said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Huh? I'm not following. What happens in five and a half months?" He asked with anticipation.

"You must figure this out by yourselves. Come see me in two weeks!" She said while pushing the men out of the barracks.

"I don't understand..." Renji said while trembling. Byakuya embraced him as he lead them toward the Kuchiki mansion.

"Renji it will be alright. Don't stress yourself out. I will be here by your side, forever," Byakuya said while angling Renji's head to pursue the lips he desired.

"Byakuya.. Make love to me," Renji stated with no hint of joking. Instead, he inched closer as he ground against Byakuya's groin.

"Mmm.. No, Renji.. You were in pain moments ago. I will not hurt you. Please go and lay down while I still have some restraint," He said as he pushed away from Renji.

"I am fine. Please, I need to feel you inside me," He whispered into Byakuya's ear, and it sent shivers through his body.

Byakuya growled as he picked his lover up in his arms and headed to their chambers. He held Renji's chin still as he leaned forward and kissed him with desire building between them. He grasped his bottom lip and nipped at it while his hands roamed until a nipple was grasped. He lightly sucked it until Renji was writhing beneath him. Byakuya kissed his way down until he reached his navel, and then he laved the area with his tongue.

"Mmm! Byakuya! Mmmm!" Renji couldn't find any words as he was lavished by his lover. He felt his toes curl as Byakuya went father down until he reached the apex between his thighs.

"I'm going to lick every inch of you," Byakuya stated as he bent down to kiss the hardened shaft. He let his tongue slowly taste it from bottom to top until he let his tongue circle the tip. He laved the top and dipped inside, sucking wildly. Wanting more, Byakuya put the entire shaft into his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down.

Renji was twisting among the bedsheets as his lover sucked on him. He grabbed Byakuya's head and thrusted deeper into his throat until he felt his orgasm near. "Byakuya! I'm going to come! Please give it to me now!" He shouted as Byakuya lifted himself up to kiss him on the mouth.

Byakuya knew he needed no more invitation as he probed Renji's ass. He inserted one finger as he lightly played with the bud that made Renji gasp.  
>When he entered a second finger, Byakuya felt his own release nearing. "You're ready for me," He said as he neared Renji's entrance.<p>

"Mmm! Please I can't wait anymore! I need you NOW!" Renji cried out just as Byakuya thrusted inside him.

He began moving slowly until Renji wrapped his legs around him tighter and dug his nails into Byakuya's lower back. As he moved inside Renji,  
>Byakuya lavished attention on both nipples. He nipped and sucked at them while pounding hard inside Renji. Their moans filled the room as they began to near their release. "Renji!" He groaned out while his thrusts became more rapid strokes.<p>

"Byakuya! I'm coming!" He cried out as he splurted everywhere on Byakuya and himself.

"Ah! Me too! Inside or outside Renji?" He questioned as he kept moving in a rapid rhythm. Before Renji could reply, Byakuya spilled his seed inside him as he cried out with extreme pleasure. After he was spent, Byakuya collapsed on his lover before rolling over.

"You are a minx, you know?" Byakuya said as he pulled Renji into his embrace and crushed his lips to his. "I love you Renji. Don't scare me again like you did today," He whispered as Renji entwined their hands together.

"I love you too. I'm sorry, I won't do it again," He whispered back.

_**Unknowing of the future that awaited them, they cuddled up to one another and slept soundly the rest of the night.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Hi! I'm sorry if you don't like Yaoi, but I do! If you liked it, then let me know!<em>**

**_Rate Review Follow =D._**


	2. A New Development

**I don't own Bleach or the characters! Only this fanfic!**

* * *

><p><em>Far away from the Kuchiki mansion, an old man paced with anger in his heart.<em>

"How could they be so ill-advised!" The old man shouted as he continued to pace.

"Now, now. I'm sure they did not know the consequences that would arise from their actions. Do not be to harsh on them," A woman crooned as she watched the old man continue to pace even more.

"No, I suppose not. This has not happened in over a thousand years. I cannot sit here while it continues to occur!" He shouted with a sinking feeling in his gut.

The woman peered over at the old man and advised him to sit down before he raises his blood pressure. "Captain Yamamoto, if I may say so, I will stick with them until the period is up. They have no idea what has happened to them. I cannot keep them in the dark for much longer or else it will cause severe complications," She said while avoiding his piercing gaze.

"I know they do not know. We must keep this under raps before Central 46 finds out. If they were to find out about this, I cannot guarentee their safety!" Old Man Yama stated with a look of sorrow on his face.

"Do not worry. I will forbid him to leave the mansion until it has ended, but he must prepare for the arrival," Unohana taichou stated with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

A knock sounded on the door and startled the two. After Captain Yamamoto gave entry to the guest, the two gasped at who stood before them. It was Renji and Byakuya in the flesh.

"Unohana-san, I want to know what is wrong with me," Renji questioned as Byakuya stood beside him.

Unohana taichou glanced at Renji and let her gaze fall to his abdomen. As she peered at it, Unohana taichou noticed a slight bulge had begun to form. "What you two have done is forbidden in the Soul Society. It has not occurred in over a thousand years, and it has severe complications. If Central 46 were to ever find out, then the two of you would most likely be persecuted for it," She said with an unreadable face.

Renji began to tremble at the words Unohana taichou had said. Byakuya brought him into his embrace to soothe his worries, and after a few moments he had calmed back down. "What have we done?" He asked thoroughly.

"You two have mated. In this manner of speaking, you have created a life within yourself Renji-san. A child will be born in roughly five months. Have you not noticed the changes in your appetite, smell, and the sudden weight increase around the middle?" She replied with fervor.

Byakuya took this chance to place his hand upon the slight bulge to ascertain the situation. "We created a small life that is growing within my lover?" He questioned with no haste or regret.

"Yes. A small life will be brought into this world by Renji-san. You will have to asbtain from your duties in the squad six barracks as you increase to hide from Central 46. I will help you once a month until the child is delivered. Until then you must take care of yourself," She told them carefully.

Renji had not seemed to accept the knowledge that he was going to bear a child. He felt unsteady on his feet. As Byakuya reached to steady him, Renji leaned forward to retch uncontrollably. Byakuya rubbed his back, then picked him up heading towards the door. "I think Renji needs to rest. Apparently this is hard to absorb for him.  
>Please call on him soon," He hesitantly replied.<p>

"I will do so. Make sure he does not stress himself out. It is not good for his body," Unohana taichou said in reassurance.

Byakuya headed for Kuchiki mansion with his lover in his arms. Once inside he headed for their chambers. Locating the futon, Byakuya gently placed an unconscious Renji down. He hesitated only for a moment as he removed his clothing, then got in next to him. He placed his hand over the bulge and fell asleep while embracing his lover.

Renji awoke with a tight feeling in his throat and pressure just below his ribcage. He peered down and saw the bulge that was there. He lightly circled it with his fingers before settling his palm on it. He felt a light flutter and gasped in response.

Byakuya bolted upright in fear that something troubled his lover. When he glanced at Renji he saw him poking at his slight bulge. "My love, what are you doing up so early?" He asked quietly.

"I felt it move inside, and I was hoping it would move once more," Renji responded as he continued to gently poke his abdomen.

Byakuya smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on the area where their child rested. "Are you famished? Shall I fix you something delicious?" He asked as he placed another kiss on Renji's lips.

"Yes, but that can wait. There is something else I want, and I was hoping I could have it now," Renji voiced aloud.

"Whatever you wish, but today we must go gently," He replied as he began to strip them of their clothing.

He had Renji stand up as he kissed his way down his body. When he got to his hardened erection, Byakuya blew cold air on it which caused Renji to hiss in pleasure.  
>Byakuya laid down first and had Renji straddle him as he kissed him on the mouth. His left hand stroked a taut nipple while his right hand was inserting fingers inside him. Renji cried out as he began to rock back and forth to accentuate the pleasure. As Byakuya continued to play with Renji's nipples, his own cock had hardened and made him begin to grind against him.<p>

Renji reached down to stroke his cock as he was continuously teased. He pushed Byakuya's hands away as he grasped hold of his erection, then inserted it slowly.  
>"This feels wonderful love," He managed to say before he lost all train of thought.<p>

Byakuya cupped Renji's cheek and brought his mouth down on his as he continued to thrust while playing with his nipples. He swallowed his moans as their kiss lingered.  
>Suddenly Byakuya stood up while he was still inside Renji, and place him on his back wrapping his thighs around him tightly. "Ah! Ah! You're still so tight, relax for me baby," He ground out as he maintained his pace.<p>

"Mmm! Faster!" Renji cried out as he matched Byakuya thrust for thrust.

Feeling his orgasm near, Byakuya began stroking Renji's erection and played with the tip. As he felt himself tense, Byakuya began to thrust more rapidly. Suddenly he felt his groin twitch and begin spurting his seed.

Renji felt his lover's cock spill his warm seed, and tremored his own release. He cried out as they both came with sheer pleasure rocking them. He felt Byakuya pull out and roll to his side.

"That was good," Byakuya stated before he felt himself drift to sleep as Renji snuggled up next to him.

_The next eight weeks flew by in a rush. They kept their word and had Renji feign illness to avoid suspicion._

Byakuya went to look for Renji, and he found him resting in the bath with his hands entwined across his enlarged belly. "Sweetheart, let me take you to bed. I want you to rest up," He said as he promptly picked his pregnant lover up and carried him to their room.

"Bya, I'm sorry you've been troubled," He said sullenly.

Byakuya stared at Renji and kiss him full on the lips before setting him on the futon. "Renji, you and the baby have never been trouble for me. Just wait until our child is in your arms. This will be worth it, trust me" He said as he stroked his hand across the round flesh.

Satisfied, Renji laid down and they both fell asleep with their hands entwined together across his middle.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I don't own Bleach or the characters and places! I only own this fanfic! All rights go to sensei!<strong>

**If you don't like Yaoi, then I'm terribly sorry. I enjoy it, and these two are my favorite characters to make a Yaoi fanfic.**


	3. Miracles Can Happen

**I do not own Bleach or the characters/places within it! This is a fanfic!**

* * *

><p><em>Another month had passed within the Soul Society, but by then Byakuya and Renji barely noticed as they prepared for for the arrival of the child. Unohana taichou frequently came to check Renji's "cervix" as he progressed into the third trimester. Byakuya began to constantly worry as his lover became bedridden. In order to avoid any complications that might arise as he rounded to an even bigger size, Unohana taichou advised him to stay in bed at all times.<em>

Renji had barely begun to close his eyes when he heard Byakuya shouting from the other end of the mansion. In order to determine the dilemma, Renji began to tread into the parlor where the shout had arisen from. "Bya, what on earth are you shouting for? I was trying to rest, my love," He said as he moved to stand closer to Byakuya.

Byakuya peered up from his assignment to see a heavily pregnant Renji standing before him. Dropping the papers,  
>Byakuya quickly picked his lover up and strode towards the bedroom to lay him on their futon. "You shouldn't be up. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make so much noise," He said a little harsher than he had meant.<p>

At his words, Renji winced and adhered to his nagging. "I'm sorry, I needed to see if you were alright. I-I didn't mean to cause you trouble," He replied as a sob escaped his lips and tears streamed his face.

Byakuya leaned forward to wipe his tears cup his cheeks and kissed him gently on the lips. "No, my love, you did nothing wrong. Please don't cry," He pleaded softly.

Renji forgave him gently, then he shooed him from the room in order to sleep.

_Later that night..._

Renji awoke to a sharp pain that curled below his belly button. He began to breathe in and out until he felt it disperse. "Nnngh! Hee-hee-hoo. Hee-hee-hoo. Hooo.." He breathed out as another pain hit, but a little more fiercely. Desperate to alleviate the pain, Renji hurriedly searched for Byakuya. When he reached the front corridor, the pain intensified, and Renji collasped to his knees. "AGHH!" He cried out while clutching his rounded belly. "BYAKUYA!" He continuosly shouted as the pain got worse and worse. He was afraid he would give birth to their child alone...

_Two hours later..._

Byakuya had just walked into the mansion when he heard Renji call out for him. "Renji?! Where are you!" He asked in a loud voice.

Renji could hear his lover shouting for him, but he had no more strength left. He had enough strength to assume his birthing position. "Nngh! Oooh! Nnngh!" He whimpered as he felt another pain in his lower back.

Byakuya searched the house until he reached the front corridor to see Renji preparing to give birth to their baby. "Renji! You are in labor?" He questioned as he raced to his side to assist any way he could.

All Renji could do was stare up at him as he felt something move into his "cervix". "I-I woke up as the first pain hit me, and it progressed very quickly from there. I think maybe I've been in labor for close to two hours, maybe?" He replied as he shifted to get in a more comfortable position.

Byakuya stared down at Renji as he worked hard to bring life to their world. "Are you ready to push?" Byakuya questioned as he moved a hand to probe the inside of his lover's body. He had just put his hand between Renji's legs when he felt the head of their child. "Well, I can feel the head. The baby is definitely coming. We don't have time to fetch Unohana taichou or move you. You have to deliver right here, my love" Byakuya said as calmly as he possibly could.

Renji grew wide-eyed as he heard Byakuya say he had to deliver on the floor, in their mansion. He was going to reply, but a contraction stifled his words as a moan escaped his lips. "Urghhhh," Renji continued to moan.  
>He knew it was time when he felt a warm liquid escape between his legs. "Ohhh! The baby's coming," He cried out.<p>

"it'll be okay, shhhh," Byakuya said gently as he readied Renji to push. "Okay Renji, I want you to push on a really big contraction until I've reached the number seven. I want you to repeat this until the baby's shoulders are out, okay?" He said as he began to count and Renji pushed in response to the counting.

"Nnngh, AGH!" Renji huffed out as the contraction came and went. He had a few seconds to regain his composure as he pushed for a second time. "Ohhh noo! Nnngh! Make it... Stop!" He cried out a few minutes later.

"Darling, the baby is here. I need one more good push for it to be over. You can do it, come on" He told Renji with excitement in his voice.

"O-Okay, I-I got this. A-After this the b-baby will be h-here right?" He questioned as he felt another big contraction come at him head on.

"Yes, my love. The baby is almost here. Now push! 1, 2, 3" He said in reply.

Renji pushed against Byakuya's hands until he felt something slip from his body. He breathed a sigh of relief as a ear-splitting cry filled the air between them.

"It's a girl! A beautiful baby girl with ten fingers and ten toes! She's absolutely perfect!" Byakuya cried out as tears fell from his eyes. "Our beautiful baby girl," He said softly as he cleaned her up.

Renji watched as his lover attend to their daughter and love filled his heart. "Ohh!" Renji gasped as he felt something between his legs.

Byakuya set his daughter down to see what Renji was squealing about. When he peered between his legs, Byakuya felt his eyes go wide. "R-Renji! T-There's another baby!" Ignoring Renji's response, Byakuya reached between his legs to capture the second child that was pushed from Renji's body within a few minutes of their daughter.

"Nngh.. W-What? Two?" He said weakly as he looked up to see Byakuya holding a tiny baby boy. He let his head fall as he began to nod off as sleep claimed him.

Byakuya watched his drowsy lover attempt to drift off to sleep. "Let me clean you first," He said as he began to wash the remnants of childbirth from Renji's body. "Goodnight my darling," He said as he kissed Renji on the forehead.

Byakuya picked the twins up to put them in the bassinet lying against the wall away from their bed. "Your mommy worked hard for you two. Let him sleep for awhile, ne?" He whispered softly to the two babies sleeping next to one another. He took one last look before gently climbing into the futon next to his lover. He fell asleep listening to the sounds of his loved ones' breathing.

_The Kuchiki family slept soundly that night. They slept late into the next day..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Whoa! Twins?! Can Byakuya and Renji handle twins? Wait and see! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Thanks =3,**  
><span><strong>Brattygirl678<strong>


	4. A Happy Ending!

**I do not own Bleach! :D This is the final chapter! I hope you like it! =3**

* * *

><p><em>Byakuya and Renji slept into the next day, and they did not awaken until their was a knock upon the door.<em>

Byakuya was the first one up, and he silently crept to answer the door. As soon as he opened it the color drained from his face completely. "Yes, how may I help you?" He asked calmly.

"Have you seen Lieutenant Renji Abarai lately, Captain Kuchiki?" One of the members of** Central 46** asked.'

Byakuya had not prepared for the slight interrogation about his "MIA" lieutenant. "I believe he requested a leave of absence due to health issues. I was told he was resting in bed from a severe case of pneumonia," He responded without hesitation. Byakuya hated the fact he lied, but he would do anything to protect Renji.

"Well then, I suppose we shall go and visit his room once more," The man replied.

"If you have any more questions, please do not hesitate to ask" Byakuya said before they exited the estate. As soon as they were out of sight Byakuya ran to pick up Renji, and he flash-stepped him back to his room. Before he could leave, Byakuya saw the men from Central 46. He immediately went to wake him up, then explained the situation to him. "I have to go, otherwise they might know I was lying. Just remember what I told you," He said before exiting out the back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Renji's POV*<strong>_

_So they've finally began to question my leave of absence._

_***End POV***_

* * *

><p>Renji stood up and began to dress quickly, but ever so gently. He walked towards the door, but had some difficulties as he felt sore all over. He opened the door at the second knock, and greeted the men. "Hello, I was just going to head to my barracks. I feel much better after a few months of rest, but my chest is still tight" He said with a smile.<p>

The men looked at one another with a dumbfounded expression before returning their gaze to Renji. "Well, I can see that your body has decided to heal properly. Please do not overwhelm yourself as of yet, Abarai-san. We shall call upon you one week from now. Please recover quickly" The older man said.

When they left his room Renji collapsed onto his futon. He grimaced as the soreness between his legs became unbearable.  
>"Damn, this really hurts" He said between gritted teeth. After he had managed to get up, Renji had flash-stepped to the Kuchiki estate. "Bya, where are you?" He said as he held onto the wall for support.<p>

Byakuya rushed to his lover's side, and picked him up. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed close by. Please forgive my stupidity," He said as tears came to his eyes.

"No, it is my fault. I was already in pain, but I knew I needed to get back home. The twins need to nurse," He said as he wiped the tears from Byakuya's eyes.

Byakuya laid Renji on their bed before he went to fetch the twins. When he returned, Byakuya held a baby in the crook of each arm.

"They are beautiful. I fell asleep before I could get a good glimpse of them. D-Do you know which is which?" He asked.

Byakuya smiled before replying, "The one on the left is our son, and the one on the right is our daughter".  
>He gently placed their son in his mother's arms. Immediately his son latched onto the engorged nipple.<br>"He knew what he wanted. There's our little man for you," He said with joy pouring from his heart.

Renji watched his son nurse in amazement while he gently pat him on the bottom. When he unlatched, Renji placed him on his shoulder in order to burp him. He repeated the same process for their daughter. When they were finished,  
>Renji swaddled them back up before handing them to their adoring father. He watched his lover coo at his children and felt his eyes get heavy. He hardly noticed when Bya came to bed.<p>

"I love you sweetheart," He said gently as Renji drifted to sleep.

_Many months later..._

"Renji!" Byakuya shouted throughout the house. He turned a corner to see his lover nursing his children. "Oh! Sorry!  
>I didn't know that you were feeding them" He said apologetically.<p>

Renji stared at Byakuya before replying with a heartfelt expression, "It's alright Bya. I know you have been busy, but I wish you could find time for your family too".

Byakuya chose his words carefully. "I have some news for you. **Central 46** gave us permission to marry.." He said quietly.

Renji almost shot out of the chair to hug his lover. "If I wasn't nursing right now I would hug you. So we can finally be a real family?" He asked as tears streamed his face.

Byakuya understood how his lover felt. For the past few months, **Central 46** had harassed them constantly until Renji had cracked under the pressure. Byakuya had watched his lover confess to having sex with his captain, then giving birth to his children.  
>Renji had been locked away for a few weeks, but was released after careful consideration. <strong>Central 46<strong> had made their decision.  
>"We have thought it over, and decided to spare your life due to your courageous effort in the battle with <em><strong>Sosuke Aizen<strong>_," They had said before releasing him. So he knew what the news meant to him.

Renji felt joyful because he had never felt so complete. "Since you told me such wonderful news, I thought I would tell you some wonderful news as well. I'm pregnant, my love!" He said without hesitation.

Byakuya quickly picked his children up and set them in their bassinets before embracing his lover. "You'r pregnant?! A baby? This is wonderful! Oh Renji, you've made me such a happy man!" He shouted as he kissed his lover over and over. "I need you,  
>now" He stated as he picked Renji up and headed for their room.<p>

"Yes, now and forever" Renji said compliantly. Renji laughed because there was only a moment of reducing the barriers between them before Byakuya was inside his lover. He moved with a gentleness only his lover, and the father of his children could possess.  
>They writhed within the covers as Renji was taken over and over until Byakuya was happily sated.<p>

"We are going to be just fine," Byakuya said as he kissed his lover before they disappeared under the covers once more.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Okay, I know it was kinda short, but I'm better at Sailor Moon fanfics than Yaoi. I love Yaoi, but I'll stick to what I'm capable of!<strong>

**I do hope you guys enjoyed it. I mean, I tried my best. If you didn't like it very much, then that's alright! I might make a special chapter about their upcoming wedding if I get a some more reviews! We'll see how it goes! I hope you liked it!**

**Brattygirl678 =3.**


	5. The Wedding Special!

**I don't own Bleach! I take no credit!**  
><span><strong>This is the SPECIAL chapter. Like I said, it all depended on the views. Unfortunately, my fanfic is not that popular ! I decided to reward my faithful followers! I love you guys :D. Oh BTW, this is in first person. I will enjoy making this chapter :3. Oh another side-note the twins are about a year old <strong>**now. Renji is close to his nineth month of pregnancy. Enjoy! :p**

**HollyWood is OUT :3**

* * *

><p><em>There comes a time in every man's life when they dream of a happy wedding day. "I think that day is today," Prince Charming (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True). [Yeah, yeah. I used a Disney quote from the second Cinderella movie, so what?]. The weddings bells have sung their praises... It's time for the wedding of the millenia..<em>

I stare outside the window as the nerves begin to kick in. I felt a flutter of movement inside my extremly large belly and my hand flew to calm the movement. "Shh, it's okay little one. Mommy is just nervous. Today is the day your mommy and daddy begin the rest of their lives together," I whisper gently to my unborn child.  
>I turn away from the window to glance at my attire in the lengthy mirror in front of me. I adjust the front to accomodate my belly and chest, which does no good. My stomach makes my formal wear too tight. "Nngh.. Rukia!<br>Can you come here for a second?" I yell out as I continue to fix the front. Suddenly I hear footsteps, and I turn to see a pregnant Rukia waddling in with her husband, who was carrying their twin boys, in tow.

"Renj? What's wrong?" She questions me as she rushes to my side.

I wave her hands away and stifle a small laugh that bubbles in my throat. "I-I'm fine. I'm just having a hard time with my attire. My belly grew too much since last week, and I'm having difficulty in keeping it closed in the front. I can't go out there with my chest and the top part of my belly showing because Bya will be really angry. Can you fix it?" I said while showing her my predicament.

She looks me in the face and bursts into laughter. Ichigo immediately follows until Rukia punches him in the stomach, which causes him to sink to his knees with a grimace on his face. "I think I can, but I might need some time. Darling, go and fetch Yumichika-kun for me, please?" She asked as sincerely as she could muster.

"Fine, but I need to leave the boys with my old man first" Ichigo responded as he took the boys and left to do his wife's bidding.

I turn from the doorway to see a concerned look on Rukia's face. "Ru, what's wrong? Ar you in pain?" I ask her.

"No, I'm alright. I was just thinking of how we would finally be brother and sister. I know you will make my brother happy. I'm sorry, i'm just being hormonal" She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh Ru, I'm happy too. I love Byakuya with all of my heart. I would never have given birth to Mizuki or Tohren if I didn't. Nor would I be preparing for our third child," I said as I placed both hands on my belly, which rewarded me with a small kick from a tiny foot that pressed against my palm.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hah. I know how he is, but never give up on him. You two will be happy!" She said excitedly as Yumichika walked in.

"So, the bride has a little problem with his wedding attire, ne? I can fix it for you, afterall, I AM a Fashionista"  
>He said while grinning from ear to ear.<p>

It took twenty minutes for Yumichika to fix the front of my kimono. After he had finished, I shooed everyone from the room. I was beginning to prepare to walk out when I felt movement inside me again. I tried to soothe my nerves so the baby would calm down, but I couldn't do it. I had to sit and breathe in and out before being able to calm my nerves. "Okay, we can do this little one. I promise to eat some taiyaki for you when we get home," I said as I began to walk towards my kon'yakusha. At this moment my knees turned to jelly, and I almost collapsed in the aisle. Bya was smiling at me as I reached his side.

"You look wonderful, my love" He said without hesitation.

"Good evening, welcome to this most important moment in the lives of this couple. We invite you to leave behind the worries and concerns of every day life and join us in the celebration of their marriage. This is an opportunity for us to share not only in the joy of the Renji and Byakuya's love but also to reaffirm and appreciate the love and the friendship we experience in our own lives. May we all celebrate by being fully present during our short time together. Renji and Byakuya have chosen this setting in which to be married because it provides an approriate backdrop or the public affirmation of their love. Renji and Byakuya view marriage as a coming together at all levels of being, being mind, body, and spirit. A marital commitment includes the willingness to be open and vulnerable, and the courage to take risks. Marriage is a conscious act of will. To remain in marriage we must continually renew our will to be married. Marital parnters accept the challenges that living together in love offer. They decide that they will face the fears that are a necessary part of establishing and nurturing an intimate relationship. And you, Renji and Byakuya have made the commitment to create and recreate this conscious partnership. Those of us who are married or in relationships may take this moment to consciously reaffirm our commitment to our partners and ourselves. Marriage consists of entrusting our deepest selves into the loving care of another. It is a public and legal act to be sure. It is also an emotional and spiritual act. This spiritual aspect of marriage must be embraced openly, seriously, and completely for the marriage to endure. Renji and Byakuya commit themselves today to each other in sacred trust. They promise to embrace conflict as well as peace; to work as well as play; to struggle as well as coast; to give as well as receive; and to be with, stay with, and move toward one another. Renji you may speak your vows" The Preacher said after a long and tedious speech.

I turn to face Bya and spoke words I never thought I would be able to speak. "I, Renji Abarai, take you, Byakuya Kuchiki, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity," I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Byakuya, you may now speak your vows," The Preacher continued.

"I, Byakuya Kuchiki, take you, Renji Abarai, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my husband.  
>I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in health, in times of joy and in times of sorryow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity," He said as he wiped the tears from my eyes.<p>

"May I have the rings. Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings.  
>May Renji and Byakuya abide in Thy peace and grow in their knwoledge of Your presence through their loving union.<br>May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant that have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in Your grace and forever be true to this union. Amen." He said as he handed us the rings. "Renji, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed," He said.

"With this ring, I thee wed" I repeated for everyone to hear as I slipped the ring onto Bya's left hand.

"Byakuya, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed," He said once more.

"With this ring, I thee wed" Byakuya repeated as he placed the ring on my left hand.

"If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace" He questioned for all to hear. He waited for a minute before continuing. "Then by the power vested in me, by the Church of the Soul Society, I now pronounce husband and wife. Byakuya, you may now kiss your bride" He finished while closing his book.

Byakuya wasted no time in crushing his lips to mine. He continued to kiss me while everyone erupted with joy as the first marriage between men concluded with a bang. "Renj, I love you. So much," He said as he probed the inside of my mouth with his tongue.

I would have continued kissing him if it wasn't for the extra weight sitting on my bladder. "Bya... I need to pee.  
>Like now" I said as I held the underside of my stomach. My husband stared at me before bursting in to laughter.<p>

"Alright, use the restroom. When your done, come back to my arms, okay?" He replied before letting me go to find a bathroom.

I began walking a faster as the pressure on my bladder increased. I knew if I didn't find a bathroom soon, then I would have an accident in the hall. Finally, after a few minutes of torture, I found the restroom and released myself. I sat on the toilet for a few minutes awaiting for the pressure to release, but it didn't. I shifted my some until I felt the pressure lift. "The baby must've moved" I said reassuringly to myself. I finished on the toilet and after thoroughly washing my hands, I made my way back to my husband. Once I reached his side he shrunk to the same level as my potruding belly and kissed it.

"Hello little one, I'm your daddy. Yes I am" He cooed at the unborn child within me.

"Darling, don't forget the other two children I gave you" I said as the twins clung to their father's legs.

"How could I forget the two most adorable children in the world?" Bya said as he picked Tohren and Mizuki up and put them both on his shoulders.

I started to say something, but felt a pain which caused my hand fly to my belly. Bya must have saw it because he handed the twins to Ichigo and walked towards me.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" He said as he motioned for me to sit down.

I sat down as he instructed and rubbed the area I felt the sensation. "I just felt a small pain that's all,"  
>I said to reassure him. Unfortunately my husband had already brought someone from squad four.<p>

"It's possible it was a slight cramp because you were standing for too long. I think it's best you remain seated until you are ready to leave. Even then, Kuchiki taichou can carry you home if the pain persists" Hanataro said as he walked up to us.

"Alright, thank you," I replied warmly. I continued to stroke my hands across my belly while watching Captain Kensei dance with Lieutenant Hisagi. The last thing I remember was asking Urahara taichou to watch the twins for us for a few days...

_A couple hours later..._

I awoke to see my husband carrying me home. I snuggled closer to his heat which caused him to hiss at me. That was when I noticed his raging hard-on below his navel. I cautiously grabbed it from the outside of his clothes and played with it.

"Stop! I can't control myself if you don't stop, and we aren't even home yet!" He growled out as I kept stroking him. "Fine, you apparently can't wait" He said while he used Flash-step to get us home.

By the time we reached the door, Bya was already between my legs. He was struggling to remove my kimono, so I helped him with it. He let it fall before he began his assault on my body. I moaned as his hand brushed over my sensitive nipples. He inserted a finger inside me before inserting two more. As he continued to stroke his fingers inside me, Bya flicked his tongue over my nipple and sucked it hard. "N-No! I-If you continue that then milk will come out!" I cried out.

"Really? I bet it's delicious because it's from you," He responded as he continued to suck.

I tried to push him away, but my breastmilk flowed from my engorged nipple. It began to leak everywhere until Byakuya licked it all up. "Nngh, I told you. I knew it tasted bad," I said as he made a face as his spit the milk from his mouth.

"Enough. I need to be inside you," He said as he laid down and brought me ontop of him. "Ride me. You haven't done it for awhile," He continued as he stroked his erection before I grasped hold of it.

Whil he held me steady, I slowly inserted his shaft inside me. I needed no invitation as I moved my body up and down.  
>I held my thighs while I continued my pace. "Nngh, Bya" I said while he went deeper into me. "Hah! Agh!" I cried out as I began to stroke my own erection. "Nngh! F-Faster! Hah!" I shouted as he began to thrust faster. "Ah! Hah!<br>Hah! Hah!" I moaned out while my hands worked up and down on my cock.

****Byakuya's POV****

_I watched as Renji surrendered to the pleasure I gave him. "Nngh! Hah!" I moaned out while continuing to thrust inside his tightness. I felt his body tense before he said anything. "Ooh! Ooh!" I shouted as I pounded into him even faster._

****End POV****

I felt my body tense and surrendered to my climax. "Nngh! Hah! HAH!" I shouted out as my cock tensed and spurt on my my belly. Byakuya continued to pound into me as until I felt his cock spasm, and he spilled his warmth inside me. He held me as I fell limp in his arms. After a few minutes Byakuya got up and went to the wash basin. He came back with a wet cloth and wiped me clean before he did himself. Once my stomach was clean I stroked lazy circles on it until I got a little kick in response. I let out a tiny laugh and did it again, which gained me the same response.

"What's so funny, Renj?" Byakuya asked as he scooped me up in his arms before taking me to our bedroom.

"The baby doesn't like when I draw small circles on my belly," I said while showing him what I meant. When he saw our baby respond, Bya laughed a hearty laugh.

"Her sleep was disturbed by our sex life," He said while nuzzling my neck.

He continued to nuzzle my neck until all three of us fell asleep.

"I love you..." Someone said as I groggily came to.

I awoke to see the sexy man I married the day before. "Nnnnnnnnngh, good morning, my love" I said as I stretched my arms before sitting up.

"Hello my darling. We have to head to The Kurosaki manor today. Your in-law is about to have a baby" He said as he pulled me closer to him. I took advantage of the close contact and kissed him on the mouth. He kissed me back and leaned me back on the bed. I moaned into his mouth as he turned me to stand on my hands and knees before he kneeled behind me. "Nngh, Renj, push me away. Rukia is in labor. Oh god!" He said as I ground myself against his groin. He forgot about Rukia as he plunged into me over and over. Our moans were mixed with the sounds of pleasure.  
>He came outside of me, and I cried out from the feeling of being abandoned. We were in the bath when a knock sounded on our door. "Stay here, I'll answer it. You go ahead and bathe" He said before dressing and heading to the door.<p>

I sat back at my own leisure and soaped my body. I had just dried myself off when Ichigo walked into the room.  
>"Renji! Hurry up! Rukia is about to give birth any minute now! She said she wants you there! NOW!" He shouted as I hurriedly dressed.<p>

"I'm sorry! I'll be out in a sec!" I replied in haste. I had jsut finished dressing when my husband came and scooped me up as he flash-stepped us to Kurosaki Manor. I walked into the bedroom to see Rukia giving birth on the floor.  
>"Holy shit! Rukia! I'm so so sorry!" I said as I hurriedly helped to deliver my new niece or nephew.<p>

"You're fine. I didn't think it would be this quick. I'm sorry we ruined your first day of marriage," She said as the baby popped into my arms and I handed my new niece over to my sister-in-law. "it's a girl! Ohmygosh! Congrats!"  
>I shouted as Ichigo walked in and stood next to his family.<p>

My joy was cut short as I felt a spasm curl its way around my body. I bent over gasping for breath and decided to sit.  
>"Oooh, I need to sit down. Bya, help me," I asked him as I supported my body against his while pain came crashing down on me. I tried to ignore it, but the pain persisted, and I collapsed before reaching a chair. "Ngaaah!" I cried out as the pain intensified.<p>

"Renj, what's going on?!" He asked with a look of pure fear on his face.

"I-I DON'T KNOW! IT FUCKING HURTS! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!?" I shouted at him as I gripped his arm tightly.

"Okay, I'm happy for you guys. I need to get Renji home. Something was wrong last night, and I think I made it worse with the sex from last night and this morning!" He said as he trembled with fear.

"Okay, Nii-san! I'll see you guys soon! Renj, get better for us okay?" She said with support.

"NNgaah, Yeah! I'll t-try!" I shouted back as the pain got worse. "Bya, I'm scared" I said through clenched teeth.

"Just breathe, okay. I'm here for you sweetie. I'm your husband, rely on me now" He responded soothingly.

All of a sudden I had the urge to push. I knew I couldn't though because my water hadn't broken. "Mmmah..."  
>I breathed out as I continued to fight the insane urge to push. "Bya, I think I'm in labor. Can you hurry home?<br>Our baby wants out, right now" I said as calmly as I possibly could.

"You got it" He said and had us there a few minutes after I had spoke.

He placed me on the floor in the front parlor, and went to grab the medical supplies. He came back and removed my kimono for me.

I grit my teeth as I lay bare on the floor awaiting the arrival of our new infant. I instructed Bya to placed a few pillows behind me and a towel underneath for blood and amniotic fluid. I stood up, with help, to walk around the house because my water hadn't broken yet. I waited for about ten minutes in order to time my contractions before getting up to try it once more. The first two tries failed completely. On the third try I felt a warm liquid seep between my legs, and then I headed back to mypillows and towels. "Alright Bya, my water just broke in the kitchen. This is for real" I said as I laid down on the makeshift mat.

"Alright, you've got this love" He said as he kissed me on the mouth.

"Y-Yeah" I replied as I felt a pressure move in my pelvic region. I shifted to get a more comfortable position,  
>then I grasped my thighs and pushed. Honestly, I don't remember how long I had been pushing for. I had to stop though because Bya found out that the baby was breeched.<p>

"I-I have to turn it. Renji, this is going to be really painful. Bear with it, my love" He said before he reached into my cervix. He had the baby by the shoulders and forcibly turned it around inside me. This made me scream in pain and I was crying by the time he was done.

"Baby, it's okay. Shhh. I need you to push now. The baby needs a little help" He said lovingly as he counted down.

I kept pushing against his hands until I felt a burning sensation. I knew the baby was crowning and I struggled to see the head, but I couldn't with my big belly in the way.

"Renj, let me see your hand" He said as he took my hand and guided it between my legs.

My hand touched something wet and soft. I knew it was the head, and I felt tears well up. "Bya, I feel another contraction!" I said as I bore against my legs. "Hgnnn! It's coming! I feel it!" I shouted as I felt the shoulders free themselves from my pelvis.

"That's it! Our baby is almost here! Come on! PUSH!" He shouted oonce more before the baby slipped from between my legs.

I felt the pressure weaken and continued to push for a few minutes longer as I delivered the placenta. Byakuya handed me the baby as he cut the cord and wiped my legs down. "Bya, it's a girl. We have another little girl"  
>I said as tears fell from eyes.<p>

"I know, my love. I know. You always get what you want, don't you?" He said while smiling at the baby.

"Hmm, yes.. It would seem that I do..." I said while holding our newborn baby. "Why don't I bathe while you bring her brother and sister home to see her?" I told him while motioning him to help me up.

"I will do that. You better be careful okay? I love you" He said before leaving to fetch the twins from Urahara taichou.

I bathed and dressed, then I laid on the bed. I opened my kimono and brought out an engorged nipple full of milk.  
>I placed my daughter close to it, and she latched onto it before sucking greedily. Once she had finished, I had her burped and cleaned her up as well. I was beginning to drift when the front door opened, and my husband yelled to greet us. Mizuki and Tohren quieted down as soon as they reached our bedroom because they saw their baby sister nestled in the crook of my arm. "Mizuki and Tohren, I want you to meet your baby sister" I told them as they moved closer to see her face.<p>

"Did she eat?" Bya asked me while I moved to accomodate them.

"Yeah, she ate. I cleaned her up too" I replied as I gently moved her to lie beside me.

"You two go on to bed now. She will be here when you wake up" He said quietly as he picked the twins up and took them to bed. When he came back he hesitated before joining me on the bed. He was careful not to jostle the baby awake. "What should we call her?" He asked as he stroked her head.

"I was thinking... How about... Tamako Kuchiki?" It means "Jewel Child". I thought it would be perfect for her.  
>What do you think?" I asked in reply.<p>

"Well... How about Kaiyo Kuchiki?" He said as he turned to look at me.

I thought long and hard about her name, but in the end I believed Kaiyo fit our beautiful little girl perfectly.  
>"Kaiyo it is. It's a beautiful name" I said as I leaned forward to gently kiss him on the lips.<p>

"Kaiyo is a wonderful name for our daughter. Just like Renji is a wonderful name for her mother. I love you" He said as he kissed me back.

_It didn't take long for the Kuchiki's to fall asleep that night._

_And so... Mizuki, Tohren, and Kaiyo all grew up..._

_Renji and Byakuya had a wonderful marriage, and they all lived happily ever after._

**_The End!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>No seriously, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed the wedding chapter. It was my pleasure :3. I used some sample wedding intro's, exchanging of the rings, and vows. I used my own knowledge with the placement of the ring on the finger part xD. Okay! This LITERALLY took me six hours to complete! NO I WASN'T MESSING AROUND! I had writer's block, and I was trying to get everything gramatically correct! I really hope you liked it! Mizuki Tohren is a name that is owned by me. I have used it several times for dating sim games, sims, ps2 or nintendo games, and aliases.<strong>  
><span><strong>If you steal it, then you are copyrighting my creation! Anyways! I only own Kaiyo, Mizuki Tohren! I don't own Bleach! Enjoy your day!<strong>

**HollyWood Mavelous KLY, Dreadfulfire, KittyLovezYew, Melissa Alaine Mavelous, Chelsea Barlow, and Brattygirl678**

**Thank you!**


End file.
